My Dream is to Become a Hero!
by YukiYuu48
Summary: A 14 years old named Amu Hinamori, who wants to be a Hero. But she needs to train first and then go to U.A. High School. Will she get in the high school she wants? Will she meet Izuku and the others? AU Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone!**

 **So I've made another Shugo Chara crossover story with My Hero Academia!**

 **I've started watching My Hero Academia since last week and I LOVE IT! I thought about it yesterday that I should make a crossover with Shugo Chara. I'm like hmmm that'll be very interesting, so I decided to write this today.**

 **So this story is going to be My Hero Universe and there's not going to be Charas in it. I'm gonna put other characters in it.**

 **I'm letting you know that I have some grammars in it so if you don't understand then ask me on reviews or inbox me.**

 **That's about it guys so I hope you guys enjoy this new story! : )**

* * *

It was a beautiful day where you can see sunshine and light blue sky. Amu and her parents go shopping and take multi pictures with the whole family. Then, they take a walk to see beautiful Sakura Trees, but there was a huge monster who came from underground. He smashed the building on top of them and the parents pushed her out to be safe. Amu started crying, calling her parents so bad. However, someone save her parents, grabbing them and bring to the little girl.

"It's ok." A voice called.

Amu opened her eyes slowly, it was a woman who wore a costume: She wore a mixture of purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit that has an orange stripe on it. She also wore a purple mask with horns with both sides.

"W-Who are you?" Amu wondered.

"I'm Mount Lady. I'm a hero." She smiled.

"H-Hero…"

As Mount Lady went back to her work and beat that monster along with other Heros. Amu looked at them like they're amazing people and beat with their superpowers. Everyone else ran to see the Heros and take many pictures. They commented, "Wow, I can't believe they're here." Or _"_ I can't wait to meet them after they finished, " and so on. Once they finished, one of the Hero made a speech that he's here to save everyone on this planet. Amu's eyes were sparkling that maybe she wants to become like them.

Around late afternoon, they got home from what happened earlier. Amu's father turned on the TV and sees Heros on the screen. Amu ran up to the TV so close that she loves them so much.

She turned to her parents, "Mom! Dad! I know what I wanna to do when I grow up."

"Oh, what do you have in mind, Amu?" Her mom said curiosity.

"I want to become a Hero!" She smiled happily and spread out her arms.

* * *

 **~9 Years Later** ~

 **Amu's POV**

"H-Hero?" I opened my eyes slowly and staring at the ceiling for a while. What was that dream about? Oh yeah, I said I want to be a Hero when I was a kid. My alarm digital was ringing and I snapped it to dismiss. I got up very slow grabbing my clock and looks at the time: It was 7:30. I was freaking out that I'm going to be late for school. I jumped off from the bed and changed my pajama into my school uniform. I wore a black blazer with white shirts inside and a black skirt down to my knee. I ran downstairs to see my parents and my little sister, Ami.

"Good Morning, Mom. Dad." I smiled.

"Good Morning, Amu." Mom's voice sounds sweet.

"Morning, sweetie," Dad responded.

I sat down next to my sister, who just started elementary school for a while. Mom gave me bread with eggs on top and I take my time to eat. Dad was reading morning newspapers while eating with his breakfast.

He commented, "Oh, it looks like Heros save another village."

"You see Dad! They're really cool!" Ami shouted to him.

I remembered something in my dream. _I want to become a Hero!_ Hero? I forgot about that, I think I was focusing too much on school. As I looked at the clock on the wall, it about ten minutes to eight. I jumped off my seats and saying goodbye to my family. I got out of the house and running to school, hopefully, I'm not late.

Oh I haven't introduced myself, did I? My name is Amu Hinamori and I'm 14 years old in middle school. My dream is to become a Hero!

* * *

 **Please Rate And Review As Always!**

 **I'm so sorry if this short for you guys but I want to try it out first if anyone like it. But the next chapter I'll make to be a little longer.**

 **So if you have any ideas what to write next, then leave me comments/reviews. (Or if you have any questions, then that's fine : ))**

 **If you like this story, then please add favorite and/or follow button.**

 **So that's about it guys and I would like to say Merry Christmas to you and your family/friends. I'll see you around New Year (if not then, Happy New Year!)**

 **Bye!**


	2. A New Beginning

**Hey Everyone! Happy 2018!**

 **I'm sorry I post up late because I had winter class (it was horrible), but the good thing is I'm back for now.**

 **I find out was hard to write for this chapter, so I had to play with it but at the end, it feels easier.**

 **This chapter I made it longer, so I hope you'll enjoy it! : )**

* * *

 **Amu's POV**

 **~Junto Middle School~**

As I ran to school about 10 minutes early, ran down the hallway and go to my classroom, 9-1. I opened the door and said good morning to my best friends: Rima and Yaya. They responded back to me and smile.

"You came just in time." Rima surprised as she crosses her leg.

I scratch my head and giggled, "Well, I thought I'm gonna be late because my alarm went off."

Oh, I want to introduce to my two best friends: Rima Mashiro and Yaya Yuiki. Rima had long blond wavy hair down to her waist and gold-honey eyes, while Yaya had brown pigtails and small ribbons attached to her hair. She also had orange eyes. We knew each other since 5th grades and now we're still getting along.

"Do you want to hear a great news, Amu-chi?" Yaya sounds excited.

"What?"

Yaya grabbed the newspapers out of her bag and showed it to me, "Look! These Heros save another city! Can't you believe that?"

I sweat dropped, "Of course. They're superheroes."

"Good morning, Amu." A voice called, tapping my right shoulder. As I turned, it was Kukai who was smiling at me.

"Oh, Kukai!" I smiled back.

This is Kukai Souma who had an upbeat and energetic personality. He had light brown hair and green eyes. When I first met him, I had a little crush but later on, as I got to know him more, we remained an as close friend.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kukai eavesdropped.

"I just showed Amu about the Heros from the newspapers!" Yaya answered.

Kukai eyes are sparkling, "Oh! I just loved these heroes! They're just a life saver!"

"Good morning!"

As I turned, it was Tadese Hotori and Nagihiko Fujisaki, my other male friends. Let starts with Tadese, he was a sweet guy when I first met him. Later on, as we get to know each other more, I realized that he likes me back in elementary school. He always said I love you to me many times, but I got annoyed. So I noticed that I don't have feelings for him, but he accepted it and still be friends. He had blond hair and pink eyes. Next up is Nagi, at first, he reminded me of a friend I had back in 5th grade and he told me that his twin sister. After we graduated, he told me the girl was actually him and I was shocked. But we remained as best friend. He had long purple hair down to his leg and golden eyes.

"What are you guys up to?" Nagi asked.

"Oh, Yaya showed me that Heros save the city," I answered.

"These Heros are always the best," Tadese said.

"I agreed." I smiled a little bit.

As I look out of the window, thinking of those Heros in my dream. I want to be a Hero. I really wanted to be a Hero, but how? I really want to get in #1 Top school, U.A. High School. I met this woman back then, but I don't remember her name. Maybe I will find her someday. Then, someone called my name.

"Amu-chan," Tadese called as he tapped my shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"What's wrong? You look really zoned out."

"Oh, n-no, I'm totally fine." I waved my hands to him awkwardly.

The teacher walked into the room, saying take a seat and starts the lesson.

At the end of the day, we packed up and leave the classroom. We decided to go to the park, discussing our report card. Tadese got all As in his class while others got mostly As and Bs. I feel like I'm the only one got the lowest grades here.

"Hey, Amu what did you get?" Rima asked.

"Mostly Bs and Cs," I said sadly.

"Don't worry Amu-chan. You"ll boost up your grades." Tadese gave me confidence.

"B-But.."

Everyone looks at me closely what I'm going to say.

"I-I want… to go to U.A. High School." I blurt out.

They all stared at me for a few seconds and got really surprised, "EHHH!"

"Really, Amu-chi?!" Yaya shouted.

"That's really a good school," Nagi said.

Kukai pondered for one second, rubbing his chin, "If you want to go to U.A High School then- "

"You want to be a Hero?" Tadese finished.

I nodded. They didn't know the school I wanted to go but I never tell them. I guess I made them kind of upset, going to be our separate way after we graduate.

Rima finally asked, "Amu, why do you want to be a Hero?"

I answered, "Well because when I was young, my parents were in trouble while protecting me. Then, I met this woman and others Heros who save from these monsters. I thought they were really cool. So I decided to become a Hero because I want to make people happy and never to worry about anything. If they're in trouble then, I'll save them for sure." She smiled confidently.

"So if you're going to U.A. High School, then we might go our own way." Yaya asked sadly.

"Huh, what are you talking about? We can still hang out while were separate, right guys?"

They all looked at each other nodded and smiled back at me a little bit.

"Of course, Amu-chan." Tadese agreed.

"Yeah, and we keep each other's back." Kukai grinned as he gave me a big thumb.

I smiled slowly and nodded, "Yeah."

When the sun began to set, we all waved goodbye to each other and went home in a different way. As I looked up at the orange sky, thinking about my friends. We can still be together even though we're in separate school. I'm hoping to go to my top school and looking forward to it. Suddenly, I hear a screaming voice somewhere. Is somebody in trouble?

"Help!" a voice screamed.

Wait a minute, is that Rima and the others? Oh no, I've got to check it out and see. As I ran across the street and got into a bunch of tall buildings. I saw everybody where they got suck in the brown mug monster.

"Everyone!" I shouted.

"Amu-chi!"

"Get away, Amu-chan! You don't want to get stuck with us!" Tadese yelled.

"B-But.."

"We'll be fine!" Rima shouted.

I don't want to be in the same situation where my parents want to protect me from these monster back then. I can't just stand there and watch them sink but then, I hear a voice somewhere.

"Who's messing with these kids?" a voice called.

That voice sounds familiar when I looked up and gasped. It was the women that I met her back then. She jumped off from the building and used her power to grow bigger size. She picked up these nasty monster and dropped them with slimy stuff all over. She smells it with a dirty face and flicked it away from the air.

She signed, "That was easy." She turned back to her normal sized and walks away.

I got a chance to caught up with her, "U-Um.."

She stopped and turned to her shoulder, "What?"

"T-Thank you for saving my friends." I bowed to her and continued, "And I wanted to ask you something."

She tilted her head really confused.

"I-I want to be a Hero just like you. Is there any requirement in order to become like you guys?"

She looks at me with surprised eyes and grinned at me, "If you want to be a hero like us then you need to be trained first."

"Trained?"

"Yes. It's going to take a long time so you need to work hard for that."

I put my hands on my heart feeling nervous.

"You're planning to attend U.A. High School, are you?" She asked.

I looked up and nodded, "Yes."

"I see," She turned away from me, "then I think you can become a Hero."

My eyes were wide open and smiled happily, "Yeah, I'm sure."

The women began to walk but then I stopped her, "Wait, one more thing: What's your name?"

"Mt. Lady."

Mt. Lady…. I'll remember her name. As I watched her walking away, thinking about the words she said to me. I think you can become a Hero. I can't believe she really says that. Well, I have to work hard and try to impress her from what I have. As I turned, my friend got up and feels the stickiness from the monster.

I ran up to them and worried, "Guys, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Tadese nodded.

"It feels sticky from my body," Rima complained.

I smiled, "Well lets you guys clean up at my house."

Everybody agreed with me and going to my house. Today was a great day, I've finally met her from face to face. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to train myself to become a Hero.

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**It took me like a few hours to finish up so I'm glad about that.**

 **Also, the fighting I made was pretty stupid because I didn't know what to do so I want to keep it simple.**

 **Anyway, on the next chapter I'll be on hiatus because spring semester is coming so I have to prepare for that. Don't worry I'll keep you guys update if something happens. It not like I'm going away or anything but I'll come back after spring. : )**

 **If you have any questions, just ask and I'll respond it right away.**

 **So that's about it guys, if you liked it then click favorite/follow button for more chapter. I'll see you later.**

 **Bye!**


	3. First Day of UA High School

**Hey Everyone!**

 **So I'm kind of back at this time because this is my spring break (Yay!). Also, I get a chance to relax from school which means I'm happy. This semester so far is a little tough because I have a lot of things on my plates and everything needs to get done. I was a little exhausted. But anyway, my break is already here.**

 **I realized that the 3** **rd** **seasons of My Hero Academia is coming like next week I believe. So I want to post this up today before its release.**

 **By the way, I skipped the training and entrance exam because I don't want to make the story really slow and dull so I just go straight to U.A. High School part.**

 **That's about it guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter! : )**

* * *

 **~A Year Later~**

 **Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan, did you pack some tissues?" My mom asked.

"Yes!"

"What about hand sanitizer? Oh yeah, your handkerchief and- "

"Geez, mom you don't have to tell me everything." I was embarrassed as I put on my new uniform. "Besides, I already packed everything so you shouldn't worry about it." I smiled at her.

I was about to put on my shoes but my parents stopped me, "Um, Amu-chan?"

"Hm, what?"

"There's something we want to tell you something."

I clocked my head to the left, what?

She lifts up her head and clapped her hands together, "You look cool on your new uniform!"

My dad nodded, "Yeah and you look a lot like a superhero to me!" He gave me a thumb up.

 _Mom, Dad._ I was about to tear out but I wiped it off and gave them a warm smiled, "Thank you."

I put on my shoes and I heard Ami's voiced behind me.

"Amu-chi, you looked cool and spicy!" She yelled.

I sweatdropped, I haven't heard this words since elementary school. But anyway, as I got up opened the door and said goodbye to my family. They told me good luck in high school. That's where high school year officially begins.

A lot of things had happened about a year ago. After I met Mt. Lady, I started training the next day by myself. I was pretty stressful because I have to train and doing schoolwork at the same time (and get good grades). However, my friends decided to go to U.A. High School with me because we want to stick together and be safe. I was really happy to hear it so we end up training together before the entrance exam.

During the entrance exam, there was a lot of students who also want to become a Hero. At first, I was scared because there's a lot of competition. But I have to focus myself first and try my best, that's all that matter. The exam was you have to beat the huge robots. I was about to use my power but I can't move for some reasons. The robot was trying to laser at me but I been saved by a tall guy with blonde hair. He ran fast and winked at me right passed me. He looks like a weird person. The green curly hair boy screamed at least a foot away from me. I don't know whether he's in the same situation as me. But I kind of want to work with him but I realized the time was running out. I had to knock down at least one robot in order to get points. While I was fighting, I noticed that everyone fights very seriously and competitive to get in those high school. When I looked up, I saw a giant robot which means I never expected that. Everyone ran away but one girl fell. I didn't know what to do to help her but the curly hair boy saves her by one huge punch. Then, he was falling from the sky and looks freak out. But the girl slapped him in the face and putting him in the ground very slowly. When it times up, everything was over. Everyone talked about him and his Quirk. I find out that his power was really cool, especially he hits in one punch. **(A/N: Yeah, I bet everyone knows what happened)**

At night, I found out from Mt. Lady that I passed the exam. I was surprised because it was so hard. But anyway, I passed with 55 points which means I'm happy.

That's the story of how I got into U.A. High School, I hope my friends are there. As I looked at my watch, I realized that I'm going to be late for school. I entered the building on time and it was a huge school. I have never been that kind of a giant building before.

I'm about to go to class, I saw a green curly hair boy again from yesterday. He stands in front of the door and looks very timid but I'll talk to him.

"Um.."

The boy turned to me and confused, "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu." I introduced, "Nice to meet you. I saw you on the entrance exam."

He scratches his head for a second, trying to remember where I'm at but popped out, "Oh yeah, aren't you that girl who been saved by the blonde guy?"

I nodded "Yeah, that's me."

"I guess you're pretty nervous like me back then." He turned his head away slowly.

"That's ok, I guess we're in the same boat. Anyway, your quirk was very cool."

He jumped up and puts his eyes on me, "R-Really?"

I smiled, "Yes, you jumped really high and punch the robot one time. I found out was amazing to see."

"I-I see.." he said nervously, "Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Izuku." She bowed at him and smile. "Now let's go inside, what do you say?"

"Uh yeah." He nodded his head nervously.

Izuku opened the door very slowly and saw two guys are talking to each other: one guy with glasses and the other one had dirty blonde hair who seems very angry. The glasses guy introduced himself to him and then he turned to us.

He came up to us and introduced, "Hello, I'm Iida Tenya from Soumei-"

"Oh yeah," He laughed nervously, "I overheard. Umm, I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida."

"Hello, I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." I smiled confidently.

"It nice to meet you too, Amu," Iida said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Amu-chan!" a voice called.

As I looked around the classroom, someone was calling me but I'm not sure who. Someone waved at me in the back corner, it was Rima and the others. I was really surprised that they all got in and waved back at them.

I turned to Izuku and apologized, "Sorry, Izuku but my friends are here."

"E-EHH! Don't leave me!" He freaked out.

"See ya." I waved at him awkwardly. "But don't worry, we'll talk later." I smiled.

While Iida talked to him, I ran up to them with a happy tone, "Everyone, I didn't know you all passed the exam."

"Nah, the exam wasn't that bad," Kukai commented.

"I agreed." Nagi nodded. "I mean all we have to do is to use our Quirks and that's it."

"Yes! It was actually really fun, Amu-chi!" Yaya sounds excited.

I sweatdropped, "Yeah and I almost got killed by the robots."

My friends giggled from what I said and I sort of laughed back at them. Suddenly, someone came in class, he looks like an old man who wore a sleeping bag and looks pretty tired. Some of the classmates reacted, who the hell is this guy?

He took off the bag, "Hmm, it took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down. Life is short, kids. You're all lacking in common sense."

"Sensei!" The whole classmates called.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta." He introduced. "Pleasure to meet you."

Is he really our homeroom teacher? He looks disgusting, I expected to have a real Hero teacher.

Shouta takes a dark blue shirt out from his sleeping bag and showed it the class, "Wear these immediately and then shove off to the P.E. Grounds."

I wonder what are we going to do today.

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**Ok, so the reasons why I stopped is because I kind of undecided what's Amu and others' Quirks would be. If you have any ideas then please leave me reviews down below.**

 **The next chapter will be hopefully at the end of May but I'll keep you update.**

 **So I hope you enjoy it and if you liked it then click favorite/follow button for more chapters. I'll see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	4. PE Exams (Part 1)

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am really sorry I upload late is because I have a new job and it got me so tight. . But the good thing is I'm done with school till next month for summer class. I know, I'm working too hard but I have to finish it up all of my credits.**

 **But anyway, this chapter is short because I spent a lot of time of time with Gym Exam. So I'm like ok, you know what this is too much for me.**

 **Ok, I'll stop and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

A Quirk Apprehension Test? What is that? Is it some kind of another exam? We already took it a while ago and we're doing another one? That's too much work. So we were wearing P.E. uniform and Sensei took us outside in a baseball field.

A girl with short brown hair asked, "What about the ceremony? And the guidance counselor meetings?"

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." Sensei responded as he turns to his students, "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that 'Freedom' goes for us Senseis too."

We all looked at him like what is wrong with Sensei in this school. As he explained the instruction of what to do before we get started.

He called the student out, "Bakugou, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"67 meters," Bakugou answered with his teeth closed.

"Try using your Quirk this time around. As long as you don't exist the circle, anything you can do is fine."

Bakugou stretched his arm and then threw the ball very high in the air like a battle explosion and screamed, "Die!"

My first reaction was dang, he hit pretty high and his Quirk must be awesome. The ball went down on the ground with smoke on it.

Sensei looked at the time, "Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." He showed the device, he got 705.5 meters. "This is a rational metric that will form the basics of your 'Hero Foundation'."

Everyone was discussing about how great was 705 meters but that the same time was pretty scary.

He called the next one, "Kukai."

Kukai jumped really fast, "Yes!" He forward in the middle of the circle in front of him.

"Do you think you can beat this score?"

"You bet!" He said very confidently.

Sensei gave him a ball, Kukai stretched first before he does anything else. I know he can do it because he loves sport since elementary school. All of my friends were cheering for him: Do your best, You can do it, and so on.

Kukai started slowly with his Quirk, his hand was sparkly and shot very high like a shooting star. The ball went really high up compared to Bakugou. When the ball went back down to the ground with stars everywhere.

Sensei showed the device to him, "You got 1087.1 meters high."

Everyone was really shocked that how amazing Kukai is, especially with girls too. Except Bakugou who was not very happy about it.

Kukai walked up to us, scratching his head. We're proud of him that he made the first round.

"That was awesome, Kukai!" Yaya exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

He blushed a little, "Thank you."

"How did you throw it so hard?" I asked curiously.

"Easy. All I did was focus and then take action. It wasn't so bad." He smiled cheerfully.

Sensei was getting ready for the next round, "I expect you to overcome these trails and climb on top. Now then, that was the demonstration." He was going to pick either one of us to participate the next one. "Time to step up the plate."

The second round was The 50-Meter Dash, which means who can run the fastest. The first round was Iida, the frog girl, and Yaya in the field. All three of them were running as fast as they could. Iida ran really quick compared to the girls. Wait, what was that on his claves? It looks like a car engine. Wow, that interesting Quirk. As they finished racing, Iida got 3.04 seconds, the frog girl got 5.58, and Yaya got 7.01.

"Wah, I ran too slow!" Yaya complained as her water running down from her eyes.

I patted her shoulder and sweatdrop, "Don't worry about it."

The next three was a girl with short brown hair, a guy looks like a weird animal and Nagi. As they finished, Nagi got 7 seconds and he was behind the girl by few. Next up is the guy with blonde hair with his eyes sparkle, a pink girl who looks like an alien, and Rima. The blonde hair blinked at Rima and she blushed, what is he doing? When they started, he used his belt to speed them up by doing backward. Once they're near the finish line, the guy jumped up and down while Rima tried to keep running as fast as she could. In the end, he got 5.51 seconds and the pink girl looked at him, what is this guy? Rima breathes in and out and got 6 seconds.

"Mou, I hate this guy." Rima exclaimed as she squeezed her fist.

The last one was me, Izuku, and Bakugou. While we're in the field, I waved hi in a friendly way to Izuku and said good luck. He nodded nervously, yeah. The race started, Bakugou went flying with his Quirk and passed us like a few seconds. Once we made in, Izuku got 7.02 seconds and I got 7.04. We're about the same speeds, which I'm surprised. Izuku took a deep breath in and out and seem pale.

I walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Izuku. You'll do good in the next round." I smiled confidently.

He looked up in the eyes at me and nodded, "Yeah. Thank you."

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**Ok, I'll upload the next chapter probably next week or two so please bear with me.**

 **If you have any questions, you can either inbox me or review whichever works. So that's it for today, if you like it then click favorite/follow button for more chapters. I'll see you in a bit.**

 **Ciao!**


	5. PE Exams (Part 2)

**Hello everybody!**

 **This week has been hectic for me and got yelled twice like I want to kill myself.. But I have to get used to my job during summer.**

 **So anyway, MiraRobin123 mentioned the ages part so I'm gonna explain it now: In Shugo Chara, Kuaki is the oldest while Yaya is the youngest in the group. But in this story, I made them all the same ages so that the can go to school together. I hope it makes sense to you guys. : )**

 **This chapter is really short compared to the previous one because I thought the Gym part gonna be longer so…**

 **Yeah, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The rest of the day, we continued doing our trials till the end except the baseball pitch part. Which was Bakugou and Kukai went in the beginning. After the brown hair girl, I'm going next and throw it.

As I walked in the center of the circle, holding the ball. I took a deep breath in and let it out to be more confident. I put my body in and extended my arm out so that my Quirk comes out. It had a pink aura in my hand and throwing it really high. The ball went down on the ground and the aura faded away. Sensei showed the time to me, I got 799.9 meters. It's not too bad, well I mean I was closed to get 800 but that's ok.

The last participant that was behind me, Izuku Midoriya. As I walked past him, giving him a shoulder pat, saying good luck. He nodded his head nervously.

I walked up to my friends and being happy that I passed it. Everyone said congratulation and smiled at me.

"That was amazing, Amu!" Tadese sounds proud.

"I agreed!" Yaya shouted as she gave me a thumb up.

"I'm glad you got a higher score than that douched bag," Rima replied as she smiled sweetly.

Kukai nodded, "But you can't reach my score, hehe."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. All it matter is we passed it." I smiled back.

"By the way, Amu. How did you know that kid?" Nagi pointed the green hair.

I blinked, "Oh, you mean Izuku? Well, I met him a few hours ago when I got lost where the class is. Then, I met him in front of our classroom door and we're kind of friend." I scratched my back head.

They all tilted their head, kind of friend? What do you mean? I giggled a little and scratched my cheeks. As I turned back, some students in the front were talking about Izuku is not doing too well or something. I was a little worried if he could make it or not.

Izuku reached out his arm out along with his Quirk and threw it, unfortunately, he failed with 46 meters. I was shocked that went so little compared to everyone's else who went once. Sensei told him he erased his Quirk and explained in detail. Now that makes sense that he couldn't throw higher.

Then, he tried the second times if he can make it. As he threw the ball really high up, he got 705.3 meters away. He got a few seconds away from Bakugou's score. I was really happy that he passed it. Izuku seems broken happy and Bakugou was really jealous of him. As he ran up to him about to kill him but Sensei stopped him.

As we come together and Sensei wants to make the announcement about the results.

"The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recited all of your scores, it'd take a million years, so I'll disclose them all at once." He continued and realized something, "Oh yeah, that whole 'Explosion' thing was a lie."

We looked at him, what seriously? What is that mean?

"It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." He smiled greedily.

"WHAAAAT?!" Izuku and the others yelled together, along with us.

"Come on guys, use your brains! Of course, it was just a ruse!" said the girl with black hair.

Sensei turned away, "Right. Yep. With that, It's over. Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so give them a once-over." He gave a piece of paper to Izuku, "Go to recovery girl and get yourself patched up. Since your eyeballs will doubtless pop out of their sockets at tomorrow's absurd ordeal."

When we see the ranking board, we can see everyone's rank. As I looked up my name, I'm in rank 25th along with Izuku, who was at the bottom. The rest of my friends, are in higher rank than me which that means I have to try hard.

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**So I want to tell you about the review, every time I uploaded a chapter and you guys give me like can't wait to see what happens next or please update or whatever. I don't like reading like this because it doesn't motivate me at all. I want to hear at least detail about what do you like the story, plot, or characters. You can make an argument with me and we'll discuss it, which I don't mind about it. You get it?**

 **Anyway, I probably be uploading every week or two since school is out for me and I still have work, lol.**

 **So If you like it then click favorite/follow for more chapters. I'll see you guys next week.**

 **Bye!**


	6. The End of First Day of HS

**Hey Everyone! Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Sorry I upload a little late because I was super busy with work, so much pressure especially yesterday.**

 **But anyway, I can relax my day off and so are you guys.**

 **This chapter I take out the one scene from the manga and the rest of it is mine. So I hope you enjoy this! : )**

* * *

 **Amu's POV**

At the end of the day where everyone got out of school, tired. They all chatted about their first day of high school experience. Meanwhile, my friends and I packed our things together from our desk and about to get out of the building. While we walked down the hall, we were discussing their ranking from earlier.

Yaya started the conversation, "I can't believe I got ranked 23."

I sweatdropped, "Don't worry, I got lower than you."

"I thought you're going to get a higher rank than us, Amu." Rima surprised.

"Well, I guess I'm not training hard enough." I chuckled. "But anyway, I don't need to worry about now. There's always improvement." I smiled at them in a confident way.

Everyone looked at me they agreed with the last statement. When we got outside, I saw Izuku who looks really gloomy. I turned to my friend that they can go ahead without me while I talked to him. They nodded and ran up to him.

I tagged him by the shoulders and yelled, "Hey, how's it going?!"

He jumped and turned his back to me, "Oh crap! You scared the heck out of me!"

I scratched my back head, "Hehe, sorry. Anyway, how was your first day of high school?"

"Well, it was tiring. I didn't do so well on the last exam." He sighed very heavily.

"Don't worry, you'll get better next time. All you need is practice." I smiled as I looked at his finger, looks like everything was covered by a bandage. "How's your finger? Was it healed?"

"I was about to ask the same thing to him." A voice called.

We jumped and turned around, it was Iida of course.

"Oh hey, Iida. Yeah, recovery girl saw to that." He answered in a nervous way.

Izuku told us a story about what does the nurse do. When I looked at them, I find out they were interesting people I've met. I probably get to know them later on.

"Hey there!" a female called.

I turned, it was the girl with short brown hair and a cute face that running toward us.

"Hey, you too! You headed towards the station? Wait for me!" She yelled.

"You're that "Infinity" girl," Iida commented.

I giggled at the last two words from him.

"Hi, I'm Uraraka Ochako!" She introduced, "You're, uh, Iida Tenya and if I'm not mistaken, Midoriya ...Deku!"

"Deku?!" Izuku was shocked.

Ochako turned to me, trying to figure it out who I am, "And you're uh, Hina..mori.." She scratches her head.

I smiled at her, finishing her sentence, "Amu. Hinamori Amu."

"That's right!" She grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

I nodded and she changed the subject, "By the way, wasn't that Bakugou kid called you? Or like 'Deku, you freakinmunch!'"

Izuku blushed and turned away, "Actually, my name is 'Izuku'. 'Deku' is just what Kacchan calls me to demean me."

"Oh, so it's an insult!" Iida responded.

"That's sound really mean," I said.

"Ehh, for real!? Sorry." She apologized as she smiled at the green hair. "But you know, I kinda like the name, 'Deku' for you! It gives me a sorta 'Never Give Up' vibe, you know?"

His face turned red, "Hi I'm Deku."

"Midoriya!" Iida screamed, "Don't be so weak-willed! It's an insult, remember?! It's just like when Copernicus flipped the paradigm."

"Copernicus?" Ochako was confusing.

I pondered for a few seconds and then responded, "Actually, I like the name. It sounds really cool, maybe I can call you 'Deku' from now on. What do you say?" I gave him a wink.

He sounds really nervous, "Uhh well-"

Ochako interrupted, "Someone agrees with me." She wrapped around my arm.

He didn't really give me a full response as I pleased him that the name was better than original.

He sighed, "Ok."

"Yay, Deku!"

"Say, Amu?" She looked at me, "Would you like to walk home with us?"

I nodded very happily, "Sure."

So in the end, I made three new friends at high school. I can't wait of how these friendships going.

 **Nobody's POV**

While Amu walked home with her new friends, Rima and the others stand the same place right after she left them.

Kukai questioned, "Why did she hang out with newbies except us?"

"No idea but that's wired. She wants us to go to the same school together and be safe." Tadese wondered.

"And now, she wants to leave us here and hang out with new people." Rima crossed her arms.

"When I first saw her walking in along with the green hair guy, she always seems interested." Nagi thought.

"So does that means she'll going to forget about us?" Yaya asked worryingly.

Tadese answered, "She wouldn't do such a thing if she betrays us as friendship. But anyway, we'll ask her tomorrow morning before class starts."

* * *

 **Amu's POV**

In the late afternoon where the sun was setting, I came home and said, I'm home to my family. I took off my shoes and jacket and placed it back.

My mom popped out, "Welcome back, Amu-chan. How was your first day of high school?"

"It was awesome. I made a few friends." I answered as I walked upstairs.

Her eyes were sparkling like it was cool, "That's great! Could you tell me about them?"

"Not now. I'm going to take a shower but I'll talk to you at dinner."

After I took shower, I went to my room and check my phone if anyone texted me. It was Rima who texted half an hour ago before I left the room. I swiped my screen and read:

Rima: We need to talk tomorrow before class.

I'm not sure whether if this serious issue or maybe it's our friendship thing.

Me: What's wrong? Is everything alright here?

Rima: Everything is fine. But Tadese and the others want to talk to you about something.

Oh wow, the groups want to talk to me? That's strange, I hope it's not too serious.

Me: About what?

Rima: We'll see tomorrow morning. Oh, I got to go because it's dinner time. Bye.

What was the whole conversation about? I don't know whether if they want to end of our friendship or something else. Sigh, maybe I'm thinking too much. Someone knocked on my door.

"Amu-chan, dinner is ready." My mom opened the door.

"Yes!"

As we were eating dinner on the table with my family, my sister talked about her first day of school and they enjoyed her story. Then, it was my turned to talk about. I told them everything of whole superheroes' power. They were excited to hear this and can't wait to see me as a hero in the future.

My mom asked questions, "So Amu-chan, would you tell me about your new friends? What kinds of power do they have."

I smiled a little, "Well the first person that I bumped in, his named was Midoriya Izuku. Well, now I called him, Deku. At first, he was really shy kid but I tried to push him confidence whenever we have an exam coming up. His Quirk is One for All. Basically, he can flick his fingers in one punch. The next one was Iida Tenya. He looks really genius and knowledgeable guy and his Quirk is Engine I believe. He has an engine on his calves. Lastly, I've met this girl who has a really cute face, Uraraka Ochako. She looks like she has an energetic personality and her Quirk is gravity I guess. But anyway, she's really cool."

I talked a lot on this table for about ten minutes and they all look at me like I'm weird or anything.

"That's sound like unique friends you have." My mom clapped her hands.

"Yeah, Onee-chan! I want to see them some days!" Ami sounds excited.

"Maybe you can invite them over. They're welcome to be here." My dad smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Dad. I can ask them one day if they have time." I smiled back as I got up out of my chair. "Thanks for the food. I'm gonna do my homework before I go to sleep."

"But I thought heroes don't have homework?" Ami asked.

"Well, I mean training by researching."

I walked over to the sink and put my plate down. I said, good night to them and walked upstairs to my room. I was about to go on my computer but I decided to go to sleep because today's exam was tiring. I fell on my bed, snuggled on my pillow and blanket and take a good night rest.

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**So I hope is not too boring but trying to make this story good. I think my writing is a bit off but I hope you understand it.**

 **Anyway, hopefully, the next chapter will be around in 2 weeks, so check your notification.**

 **If you like this, then click favorite/follow for more chapters. Or maybe you can read my other stories which I didn't update for a while. So I see you guys in a bit.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Costume!

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I am sorry I took so long to upload it because of a busy summer as you see my previous notes. Also, I have work on another story before school starts.**

 **So this chapter is pretty short but I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"I'm off!"

As I left the house for school, last night when Rima texted me about something I didn't know about.

 **Flashback**

 _Rima: We need to talk tomorrow before class._

 _Me: What's wrong? Is everything alright here?_

 _Rima: Everything is fine. But Tadese and the others want to talk to you about something._

 _Me: About what?_

 _Rima: We'll see tomorrow morning. Oh, I got to go because it's dinner time. Bye._

 **End of Flashback**

It was odd that Rima sounds different. Was I doing something wrong? Oh well, I have to find out.

* * *

I came to school early before the bell rang along with other kids. I went to my classroom and saw all of my friends with a mix of between serious or sad.

"G-Good morning…" I said in a nervous tone. "What's up, guys? You look very different today, is everything alright?"

"Of course we're alright but we saw you yesterday," Rima answered in a rude way.

I tilted my head, confusing, "Yesterday? What are you talking about?"

"You were hanging out with three other people," Tadese responded.

Do they mean Izuku, Iida, and Ochako?

"I thought you gonna spend time with us, Amu-chi." Yaya sounds upset.

"Yeah. Do you remember back in middle school? You want us to stick together so that we can't separate ourselves." Nagi brought it up.

Oh yeah, I remember. It just that I want to move on and meet new people but my friends want to be in the same school as me. I don't want our friendship to be broken apart.

I hold my fist down and responded, "Well it just that-"

The bell rang everyone came to their classroom and sat in their seat. I sat next to Ochako and waved hi in a friendly way. She smiled and waved back. I saw Izuku sat a few seats somewhere in the front. Meanwhile, somebody ran in through the door, like a normal person. It was All Might, which I'm really excited about that he's going to teach us. I wonder what are we going to learn today.

"IT'S ME!" All Might screamed as he stands in front of everyone in the class. "Foundational Hero Studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! You'll get tons of credit for it! Let's jump right in with this!" He grabbed a card that said 'Battle' in the front. "The Trial of Battle!"

"The Trial of…Battle..?" I repeated confusedly.

He explained, "And to go with your first battle, we've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your Quirks!"

"Our battle gear!"

"Awesome!"

Some of the classmates got up and got pumped about the new lesson. I think it's really cool, I can't wait.

"Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gathers at grounds! The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, boys and girls!" All Might announced. "And don't forget! From here and out, you're all officially Heroes!"

Everybody ran out of the door, go to the gym locker and get ready to wear our costume. While everyone was changing, Rima and Yaya were waiting outside since they changed it very quickly. I have to put on my pink suit which I got issued with the back parts. Once I'm done, then I put hair up as a ponytail and a pink hat with a red heart on it.

I got out of the room and dancing, "What do you think?"

"You look cute, Amu-chi!" Yaya compliment as her eyes were sparkling.

"You look great!" Rima smiled.

I blushed a little, "Thank you."

As I looked at their costume, Rima wore a red dress with polka dot on it. She also wore white stockings a red heals. On her head, she wore a red bow on top. Yaya wore a white bunny outfit with pink stripes on each side and a yellow belt.

I gave them a compliment, "You look awesome guys!"

They both nodded. Rima said," Let's go, girls."

* * *

As we're going outside the where the rest of the Heroes are. Once we're out and saw everyone's costume. It looks really cool on them just like the one on TV you've seen when you were a kid. Everyone was commenting about their costume styles while we were looking for our friends.

"Hey!" a voice called.

We look to our right sides, it was Kukai, Tadese, and Nagi who were running to us. Their costumes look really cool on them. The first up is Tadese: he wore a dark purple suit outfit with a red cape on it. He had a small yellow crown in the left corner. He holds a yellow staff and top looks a crown. Next, Kukai wore a green shirt along with light brown pants. He also wore dark brown boots and wore goggles on his head. He holds his yellow skateboard on his right side. Nagi wore a light purple shirt with black sweatpants and wore white shoes. He also wore a black vest and a white hat on it.

"You look so great on you!" Yaya complemented.

"I agreed." I nodded.

"Thank you, guys," Kukai said while blushing.

As I looked around, it looks like Iida and Ochako showed up already. Their costume looks really great on them, but where's Izuku?

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**So about the costume for Amu and the others, I tried to make their costume a little bit more to the original (the transformation outfits). If you have questions, then please review/comments down below.**

 **The next chapter I'll be on hiatus again because of school is coming in a few days. I know I upload pretty slow but again I'll try my best.**

 **So that's it for today, if you like it then click favorite/follow button for more chapters. I'll see you hopefully in December.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Two Vs Two

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for waiting! This semester has been hard for me because I'm taking harder classes, especially Physics too (this course is my weakness). But thankfully, I'm done with this stressfulness and I have one more semester to go!**

 **This is chapter 8, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Where's Izuku? I asked myself a few times while everyone was gathering around and talk about their costume. But then, I felt someone bumped at me behind and I turned around. It looks like somebody is wearing a green jumpsuit with a bunny helmet on. I looked closely inside who it is, I hope it is Izuku.

"D-Don't worry, Amu." He waived his hands awkwardly, "It's me, Izuku."

I sighed relieve, "Thank god, I knew it was you."

He nodded and asked, "How is my costume look? Is it good?"

I sweatdropped thinking he looks like a cartoon character, "It… looks cool on you!"

He jumped, "Really?!"

All Might have interrupted and explained about what our next round is. Then, the classmates asked so many questions that he can't answer all in once. As he continued explaining the battle, the next thing he gave the lottery to everyone by teammates and opponents. Each letter has paired up and worked together in order to defeat the villain. I got the letter A and I get to work with Izuku which that was pretty surprising. There are two boxes that said 'Hero' and 'Villain' so that which letter came up first. It looks like us will be the Hero while Bakugou will be the villain. All Might assigns us to fight the inside building. It looks like Bakugou is paired up with Kukai which that would be pretty awkward.

While the boys are inside the building, Izuku and I were outside figuring out what our plan is but then he looks shaking for some reasons.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh sorry. It's just m-my opponent is Kacchan." He hesitated. "I guess I'm just really tense."

Now I remember what he told me yesterday about Bakugou that he feels uncomfortable when he was younger.

He continued, "I hate his guts, but I also admire him. His ambition, his confidence, his strength, his Quirk. He's better than me in a hundred different ways." He fixed his mask. "All the same. This time, I feel I don't want to lose if that makes sense."

Now I understand what he was saying. It sounds like he looked up to him very badly, but I guess Bakugou didn't like him. I'm not really sure what is their relationship with each other.

As we climb inside the window, we tried not to get caught very easily. When we walked around the building to make sure no one is looking at us. But then, Bakugou is up on the wall and tried to bomb us. Luckily, Izuku saved me and asked me if I'm alright.

I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

Bakugou stands up and replied, "Dammit Deku, don't dodge me!"

"He came out of nowhere!" I yelled.

Izuku said, "I thought so with me as his opponent, Kacchan's priority would definitely be to beat me up!"

"I'll blow you away, but just short of getting this interrupted!" Bakugou screamed.

He was about to punch with his fist but Izuku grabbed his right arm and lift him on the ground.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I got excited.

"Kacchan, you always lead with a big right swing! I can't count how many times I've seen you do it!" Izuku paused, took a deep breath in and out. "I analyzed and took notes on all the heroes. I thought were amazing including you!"

While he continued talking, I realized that not only he hated him so much in a rival way but he really likes Bakugou that he can do anything with his Quirk and he can be a superhero to him. But he never understands why he can't accept his feeling to him.

Bakugou got really mad, "Now I'm really pissed off!"

"Wait Bakugou!" I stopped him. "Why can't you listen to him and accept it from what he's saying?"

"Huh?" He turned his head to me.

"Don't Amu! You can't get involved between me and him!" Izuku shouted at me.

"No! I want to help you- "Bakugou cuts me off.

"Shut up, girl or otherwise I'll explode you." He aimed at me while he used his Quirk.

I was really scared that he was about to explode me. I heard Izuku called my name in a worrying way. I covered my face if I'm going to die but then, someone saves me. As I looked up, it was Kukai. I was flying around with his skateboard on.

"Are you ok, Amu?" Kukai asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Thank you for saving me, Kukai." I looked down and started worrying about Izuku. He turned to me and gave me a smiled so that everything is going to be alright. I hope he can win, I believe in him.

I just realized something, "Hey, you're supposed to be a villain, not saving me."

Kukai giggled, "Well anti-villain you'll say."

I looked up at him and made a huge cheek. Then, I pushed him out of the skateboard and landed on the ground. I waved goodbye to him as I fly through the window and made it outside. I heard an explosion outside the building, it looks like Izuku got beaten up so badly. I don't know whether I should save him or not.

"Hey, you're not getting the way!" Kukai threw the yellow star at me.

I got off from the skateboard and fell to the ground. Kukai returned his stuff back while I tried to get up and fight back. But I can't because he is my friend, well I have to pretend he's an enemy. He was running at me and about to punch me, but I jumped over his shoulder and kicked his back.

He got up and smirked, "Nice try but you can't beat me."

I put my fingers in front of me, drew a heart and then smash it with my hand. The heart towards Kukai and got hit on the wall. It looks like I beat him and when I turned back to my partner, it looks like him and Bakugou were about to get punch each other.

As I heard my friend got up slowly, rubbed his mouth and smiled, "I'm not done yet."

He jumped with his boots and was about to punch me with his fist. I don't know what to do with these two situations, but I grabbed Kukai in the arm and swing him around like the circle. Then, I threw at him and aimed at Bakugou so that I can save Izuku. Both of them got knocked out and went to the ground.

All Might announced, "The Hero Team is the winner!"

Izuku took a deep breath in and then collapsed. I called his name and ran up to him but then I also collapsed due to stressful fighting.

* * *

 **Please Rate And Review As Always!**

 **So the reason why I replaced Iida and Ochako to Kukai and Amu because I want to get them in the action. I tried to figure it out how can I fit the other characters in the story but I'll try my best!**

 **The next chapter will be hopefully in January (maybe in the New Year), so please check your notification. So that it about it guys, if you like it then click favorite/follow for more chapters and I hope you have a nice Merry Christmas to your friends and family! Oh, I just realize that I uploaded this story for a year already! Anyway, I'll see you in a bit.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Two Vs Two (Part 2)

**Hey everyone!**

 **So I uploaded the last minutes the day before the semester starts. I know, I shouldn't done it earlier but lately, I've been writing slow and it's harder to come up with the next part. As I looked through the last chapter, I decided to give other characters a chance so that they can participate. Also, I feel like I used Amu too much so I put a different POV so that she can't narrate what the other characters were doing.**

 **That's about it guys and I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

 **Amu's POV**

At the Monitor Room, we were lined up in front of our classmate and All Might. Sensei had to decide one of the groups is the best so far and he picked Kuaki.

He was shocked, "Huh? Really?! How?"

"But weren't the winners Hinamori and Izuku?" Asui asked.

"I wonder why I could possibly think so ~? Who knows why?!"

Momo raised her hand up, "Yes, All Might-Sensei. It's because Kuaki was the one who changed the situation by having the fight. However, he saved Amu from Bakugou's attack while she tried to stop him. Bakugou's behavior was clearly driven by some personal grudge. The same reason for Midoriya and Amu's strength is almost through the point and her attack seem moderate but not strong enough."

What did she mean I'm not strong enough? Is my power too limited? When Momo is done talking, All Might gave her a thumb up that she is correct. Sensei moves on the next groups: The Hero will be Todoroki and Tadese while the villain will be Ojiro and Yaya. They have instructed the same thing as the previous one.

As I watched Tadese and his partner was inside the building, they seem not communicating with each other.

 **Nobody's POV**

Tadese spoke up, "Um, do you have any plan?"

Todoroki was looking around and focus something else, "No but we should separate ourselves. I'll be in this building while you'll be outside."

"All right." He nodded. "Then see you there."

Tadese ran outside and looking for his enemies. While they planned, Yaya and Ojiro were walking inside the building, wandering around.

Yaya jumped around excitedly, "I'm very excited to fight!"

He sweatdropped, "Y-Yeah.." He heard a footstep near them.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard someone, let's hide." He grabbed her arm and hide on the wall.

As Todoroki walks slowly and heard a sound but probably his imagination. His Quirk came out with fire on the right while ice on the left.

Ojiro peaks his eyes, "It looks like his partner wasn't with him."

"Really?" Yaya whispered, as she looked outside and saw his friend. "Then, I'll go outside and look for him."

"W-What?!"

Yaya jumped very high on top of the rail. While she was on top, Todoroki caught her with his eyes and shot with his fire but she dodges it and escaped through the window. Ojiro ran away from him and found the hidden room. He took a deep breath in, that was close. But then he opens the door with his ice and freezes the whole room.

Todorki smiled, "This won't be much for me. You can take a step if you like. Don't be aware, however, that peeling the skin off the sole of your foot doesn't look good for your ability to fight."

As Tadese was still outside and saw the building was frozen. He smiled that he did a good job but then he heard a voice.

"Hey, you!" Yaya pointed at him, "This time, I'll destroy you!" She laughed evilly.

Tadese sweatdropped, "What the hell…" He shook his head, "Anyway, show me your first moved."

"All right! Baby Carrots Attack!"

"Holy Crown!" He grabbed with his crown staff from his hip and protect himself. Then, he lifts the sun and gives sunlight. "Solar Beam!"

Yaya was screaming and got hit with his Quirk. She got burned out and fainted to the ground.

"Hero Team Win!" All Might announced.

 **Amu's POV**

The team was head back to the Monitor Room and discussed the match. While the two boys were seated and take a rest, we came up to them and complement.

"Amazing Tadese! I knew you can do it!" I said in a happy way.

"Agreed." Kuaki smiled with his thumb up.

"Oh, thank you very much." He rubbed his head and blushed a little.

"Geez, I want to win!" Yaya complained.

Rima touched her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You'll win next time."

Yaya made a sad sound while Nagi was wondering when he and Rima go next.

"I'm probably going next," Rima said.

Nagi nodded his head, "So do I." Then, changed the subject. "We'll probably face each other."

"Huh?! Why?!" Rima was pouching his stomach like he was teasing her.

We're all sweatdropped for a second and then chuckled. They've been like that since elementary school, but we get used to this scene. Furthermore, All Might announced the next round: The Hero will be Tsuyu and Rima while the villain will be Nagi and Kyoka.

"See I told you." He smiled goofily.

"No!" Rima shouted embarrassedly.

 **Nobody's POV**

While Nagi and Kyoka are inside the building, the girls were hiding outside peeking through the window.

"What should we do?" Asui asked.

Rima was pondering for a second, then look up, "Maybe we should go on top of the building so that we won't get spotted."

The frog girl didn't like the idea, but she can stick to that plan but then the wall got collapsed and caught.

"We heard everything from you guys," Kyoka said.

Nagi holds a blue ball and smiled calmly, "It looks like your doom. Blaze Shot!" He threw the ball at them but they dodged it very quickly.

Asui stayed at the wall while Rima stayed back down to the ground. Rima had the pinballs bowling and twirls one to another then attacks each one. Both of them were coughing.

"Nice job!" Asui exclaimed, then she used her tongue to reach either one. She grabbed Nagi by his arm, threw it on top of the building and finishes what she got.

The smoke was clear, the girl with the earphones was looking around to see her partner but he was not there.

"Your opponent is me!" Rima yelled as she was pointing to herself.

"Hmph, interesting." She smirked. "Then, how would you get through with this Quirk. "

She plugs her jacks into the amplifiers and slams her onto the ground. Rima covered her ears, her Quirk is so powerful. She stopped and then slapped with her earphones by Rima in the face.

She laughed so hard, "You can never defeat. I'll definitely win."

"N-No. I'm not done..yet." Rima got up slowly as she used her pinball and pointed at her.  
"W-What are you going to do?"

Rima threw the pinball at her, inside there are confetti and bomb, "Clown Attack!"

Kyoka screamed very badly and the building was collapsing. Then, Asui came back and threw Nagi to the ground and swash her.

"Hero Team Win!"

Rima and Asui gave each other a high five for doing the hard work.

At the monitor room, Amu clapped her best friend and gives a high five to her friends.

"She did it!" Amu got excited.

"Yes! Yes!" Yaya hopped energetically.

Kukai and Tadese looked at Nagi on the screen by getting up along with his partner.

"Poor Nagi." Kukai giggled.

"Yeah but that's ok." Tadese smiled.

As they saw Nagi smiled at Rima to congratulate her for winning but somehow she blushed and turned away from him.

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**So again, I'm going to delay this for a while because this is my last semester before I graduate (Yay!). I don't know how busy I am with everything but I'm not going to forget you guys and this story (and my other stories). If you want questions/concerns, then leave me an inbox and I'll answer you right away.**

 **That's about it guys, as always if you liked it then please click favorite/follow for more chapters. If you want to read my other stories (none of them were complete or process) then click on my profile for more! I'll see you hopefully in June. Yeah I know, it's pretty far away but it'll come in very quickly.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Vote for President

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you all for waiting! So I've finally completed my last semester and get ready to graduate soon! Y'all should be proud of me! :D Gosh, this semester was so intense that I had to take my major courses which are so headache. But I'm glad that's over, can't wait for the ceremony and looking forward to my next college!**

 **So this is chapter 10 and I decided that I have to skip some parts because I don't want to spend too much time on characters (ex: after the battle where the reporters interview with the Heroes) and plus, I don't upload too often. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Amu's POV:**

 _As I opened my eyes, slowly, and I was in some kind of barroom where anyone can chat and drink at the same time. I was about to get up but I was tied in belt and metal on the chair. One guy who faces got covered and put his hand on my face, smiled evilly. The others came up to me, slowly and want to kill me. My heart was racing so quickly that I can't even move and was scared, "No..No... NO!"_

My alarm was ringing, and I got up very quickly with sweats on my face. "Was that a..dream?"

* * *

On my way to class, I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had. _The guy who looked at me in a scary way._ What was that about? Sigh, nah it's only a dream.

"Good Morning, Amu-chan!" a voice heard and tapped on my back.

I got shivered and turned, it was Yaya of course, "Oh good.. morning."

Kukai giggled, "Amu got scared."

I sweatdropped, "W-Well I had a weird dream last night."

"Like what?" Yaya eavesdropped.

I look at her for a second and answered, "Don't worry about it. It's only a dream. Dream can't be true sometimes." I laughed a little, "Come on guys we don't want to be late for class." I keep walking till I hit my class while the others may seem worried.

* * *

During class time, Aizawa-sensei walked in the room and had the results ready from yesterday. He laid the papers on top of the desk and announced, "Hope you're rested from yesterday's battle trials. I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation." He commented on Bakugou and Izuku about their performance.

Now he turned to me and Kukai and made eye contact, "You… Kukai, don't save her while you're in the battle!"

Kukai scratches his head, "S-Sorry Sensei, it just that I want to save her since she's my friend."

I giggled and then Sensei changed the subject, "Anyway, we need to pick a class president."

I was excited when he mentioned a class president and then the whole class jumped in and wants to take the role. But then Iida got up and takes the lead.

Then, Tadese got up and clear his throat, "I want to take the lead. The reasons why I want to be President because I used to be one back in middle school, so now I want to be more responsible and organized the events for the school." He smiled gently.

Almost all of them looked at him like he was way too shy to be the president. How can he handle it?

Twenty minutes later, everyone voted and it seems like Tadese couldn't make it. The others, a lot of them got lost, so the president is Izuku and vice president is Yaoyorozo. I sweatdropped, I'm so surprised that he won. I wonder how he can handle it.

* * *

During our lunch break, we got our foods from the cafeteria and I decided that I want to sit with Izuku and his friends.

"Hey guys, I want to sit with these guys. You want to come along?" I asked nicely.

They all looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah."

As we go to Izuku's table and introduced themselves. While they're eating lunch, Izuku talked nervously about how to be a president and responsible at the same time.

Tadese gulped his food, "Don't worry so much, I mean there's nothing much to do as President but all you got to do is to take care of paper works, plan out for the trip, and create events. That's about it."

Yaya nodded, "That's true! Tadese did a great job back in middle school."

"Y-Yaya.. you're embarrassing me." He blushed a little.

Kukai tapped his shoulder, "You're gonna do great. I'm sure." He grinned.

Nagi and Rima nodded at the same time. I smiled at him for confidence, _I'm pretty sure he can do it._

Iida was still eating and comment, "I voted for you because I knew you have it in you to carry us through."

"But didn't you want to be a class president yourself, Iida?" Ochako responded, "You've got the look down with the glasses, too!"

"As I said, mere volition has nothing to do with one's actual suitability. I did nothing more than follow my own judgment on the matter."

Izuku pointed out, "You're so proper, Iida!"

"You sound like you have a great idea!" I exclaimed.

Ochako nodded, "Yeah, you're always going on about honor and stuff! I might be wrong but are you from an upper-crust family!?"

"Upper-Crust!" Izuku and I repeated together.

Kukai giggled, "You must be an intelligent guy."

Iida opened his mouth wide and explained, "I'm from a family that's been in heroics for generations. I am currently the second son."

"Wow!" everyone in the table surprised.

"I thought he is the oldest in the family…" I commented.

As Iida continued talking about his family especially his older brother. He seems like he always looks up to him as a role model. That really great because its kind of reminding of my little sister, Ami when she was very young where she always followed me and wanted advice from me. When Iida ended his conversation, Izuku looks happy after he listened to his story.

"I think that's the first time you've smiled, Izuku." Iida commented.

"I agreed. I can see you're real smiled." I smiled.

"E-Ehh? Is that true?! I smiled too, all the time!" Izuku surprised at them.

"You should because a smile can make you happy and confident. If you keep on smiling, then you'll get something later on." I explained to him.

He nodded, "You're right."

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**So I hope you enjoyed it. If you have questions/concerns, then please leave me an inbox and I'll get back to you right away!**

 **I don't have much to say but as always if you liked it then please click favorite/follow for more chapters. If you want or interested to read my other stories, then click on my profile for more! I see you whatever I upload.**

 **P.S. I need congratulations from midterms, finals, mental health, stress, and so on because this girl made it through college (only community college lol). If you can for support, then I'll reply!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
